I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version)
(After exiting Hangman’s Tree, the heroes suddenly stopped when Aryll spoke up) Aryll: Wait a minute, guys! Heroes: What? Aryll: We forgot to teach our new friends from London the basics of Neverland. Lost Kids and Fearsome Four: (Confused at first) Basics? (Realizes) Oh yeah. Megavolt: The Neverland National Anthem. Jeff: I didn’t know Neverland has a national anthem. Ness: Why else would there be a national anthem? Kirby: (Happily) Poyo. Zelda: How does it go then? Ness: It’s called “I Won’t Grow Up.” Named so because Neverland is the world of eternal youth. Link: So, how about it? Tiff: Wanna learn? (After thinking it over, the London group agreed) London group: Yeah! Tiff: This is a good learning experience for you guys. Honey: Especially when it’s your first time here. Ness: Let the teaching begin. Repeat after us. (The Neverland group cheered. Then Ness started by singing) Ness: I won’t grow up Neverland group: I won’t grow up Link: I don’t wanna go to school Neverland group: I don’t wanna go to school Aryll: Just to learn to be a parrot Neverland group: Just to learn to be a parrot Ness, Link, and Aryll: And recite a silly rule Neverland group: And recite a silly rule Ness, Link, and Aryll: If growing up means it will be Beneath my dignity to climb a tree Neverland group: I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Ness: Not me Porky: Not I Paula: Not me Heroes: Not me (Ness jumps over Megavolt, much to his surprise) Megavolt: Whoa! (The heroes resumes singing and this time, the London group got it) Ness: I won’t grow up London group: I won’t grow up Link: I don’t wanna wear a tie Neverland group: I don’t wanna wear a tie Aryll: Or a serious expression London group: Or a serious expression Ness, Link, and Aryll: In the middle of July Neverland group: In the middle of July Ness, Link, and Aryll: And if it means I must prepare To shoulder burdens with a worried air Heroes: I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Ness: Not me Paula: Not I Amy: Not me Heroes: Not me (Ness and Paula and Link and Aryll high-five) Ness: Never gonna be a man Heroes: I won’t Link: I like to see somebody try Heroes: And make me Aryll: Anyone who wants to try Ness and Link: And make me turn into a man Ness, Link, and Aryll: Catch me if you can Bushroot: I won’t grow up Heroes except Bushroot: I won’t grow up Megavolt: I will never even try Heroes except Megavolt: I will never even try Quackerjack: I will never grow a mustache Heroes except Quackerjack: I will never grow a mustache Zelda: Or a fraction of an inch Heroes except Zelda: Or a fraction of an inch Neverland group: Because growing up is awfuller Than all the awful things that ever were Heroes: I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Bushroot: No sir Tuff: Not me Iro: So there (Ness and Link do a cartwheel and encouraged Paula and Zelda to do the same. They do it perfectly and everyone cheered. And as they sang again, the Neverland group did acrobatic tricks and pattycaking each other) Heroes: Never grow up, never grow up Never grow up, never grow up Never grow up, never grow up, never grow up Male Neverland heroes: Not me Female Neverland heroes: Not me Male London heroes: Not me Female London heroes: Not me Heroes: Not me (They goof around in the forest, with Kirby unexpectedly jumping leaping on and off Brer Fox’s head, while he, along with Brer Bear are secretly spying on them. Then after the two secretly left, the heroes met up with each other and resumed singing) Tiff: We won’t grow up Heroes except Tiff: We won’t grow up Tuff: We will never grow a day Heroes except Tuff: We will never grow a day Honey, Iro, and Spikehead: And if someone tries to make us Heroes except Honey, Iro, and Spikehead: And if someone tries to make us Liquidator: We will simply run away Heroes except Liquidator: We will simply run away Quackerjack: I won’t grow up Heroes except Quackerjack: I won’t grow up Paula and Zelda: No I promise that I won’t Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! Heroes: (At the same time Kirby shouted) No I promise that I won’t Male heroes: I will stay a boy forever Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! Female heroes: I will stay a girl forever Ness: And be banished if I don’t Heroes except Ness: And be banished if I don’t (The heroes then saluted by placing their hands on their chests where their hearts are) Heroes: And Neverland will always be The home of youth and joy and liberty (They snap out of the salute and concluded their song) Heroes: I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Neverland group: Not me London group: Not me Link: I won’t Ness: No sir Heroes: Not me Yeah (The heroes then broke out into laughter after their song ended. After that's done, Sally spoke up) Sally: Now shall we go on our outing, guys? Heroes: Yes. (Then with that, they try to decide what to do) And the story continues.... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies